


The Midnight Drink

by Ashquisita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashquisita/pseuds/Ashquisita
Summary: Sugawara served customers at the bar where he worked when he saw him.Every midnight the dark-haired entered the bar in search of clouding his memories with alcohol.Sugawara identified himself, apparently both of them lost pieces of their hearts.Every night Daichi went to the bar that ended everything he lived, love for him was like a lost game, but apparently, he liked to lose. The dark-haired had become allergic to people, but when he saw the bartender... it was as if he had healed.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 11





	1. INTRODUCTION

When I accept the invitation to write about Love, I didn't know that I would have so much difficulty to complete this challenge, to write about something supposedly so simple. Writing about the perspectives of Love should be easy, right? Wrong. 

When I pause to think about Love, there isn't a constant, is something that changes every single time that I try to write about, never the same, always different.  
So, how can we define this unusual feeling, but so rare? 

It’s something that you feel from the tip of your toe to the end of a hair, it floods you and makes you feel alive and it's as if it improves everything around you.

I like to divide it into two types: there is that one calm, perennial, that makes you feel like you're floating forever, that doesn't seem to have an end on the horizon. 

The other one takes off your floor, but makes you fly as if you were in the eye of a hurricane, chaos happens around you and you know that eventually you will be thrown out, the end will come, but you cannot stop and you don't want to stop. It hurts you more than it does you good, but you want to keep feeling.

Wanting to find love is like walking blindly, you never know what you will find, whether you will be hurt or not, whether you will hurt someone or be hurt, whether you will be able to keep your heart whole or go out with it shattered.

We all want to find the first type, but it’s not always that we get it on a first try, many people will go through your life, there will be one that you will want to make stay, but no matter your effort, it doesn't belong on your side, it was not meant to be and it hurts, so after you recover, you go back trying to find the one that will stay.

The phrase "there is the love of your life and the love for your life" fits this perfectly: there will be one that will never be forgotten, but it will not be with you either. And, there will be one who will stay with you for the rest of your life, but it will not be so remarkable.

There are also legends like akai ito, soul mates, sun and moon, among others that try to help define what love is, but it doesn’t really matters, because in the end everything is still blurred and the definition already established may be lost due to the inconstancy of the feeling. 

So I ask you: What love is for you? 


	2. SAWAMURA DAICHI

[FLASHBACK ON]

Daichi and Yumi had been dating for almost four years. They had met in the same bar where they were at the present moment.

Daichi had considered asking Yumi to marry him about two weeks ago, but something had stopped him. Was it destiny? No, maybe it was intuition.

With her new tiffany ring, her channel shoe and her Gucci bag, all supplied by Daichi, Yumi went to the bartender and sat down on a pub stool, then asking for a drink and leaving her bag resting on the counter.

Daichi did not notice the bartender who was looking at him with a curious look, he was only able to notice how beautiful Yumi was with the gifts he had bought, and at that moment he only had eyes for his girlfriend. 

Daichi had a good job and his salary was reasonably high, but sometimes he just wanted Yumi to be more humble and less demanding. The girlfriend always demanded expensive and high-quality things.

Before leaving Yumi to go to the bartender to get some drinks, Daichi was surprised by a scene that burned his eyes deep, almost burning his retinae. A stranger was kissing his girlfriend and was she... returning the kiss?!

Daichi was left without a reaction. What was Yumi doing? Who was the one who kissed her? When the stranger turned, Daichi managed to get out of his shock.  
_ What the hell is this? - Daichi was disappointed, nervous, a little surprised, but he tried to keep his voice low.

Deep down he did not expect much from Yumi, since the dark-haired had intentionally put a blindfold on the signs that he saw and decided to ignore.

_ I just kissed my girlfriend. - The stranger had called Yumi his girlfriend? Was that it? Daichi was furious. What the fuck was that guy talking about?

_ GIRLFRIEND?! - Now he was yelling. His emotions and words were mixed, his feeling of insufficiency reigned and his anxiety was high, at any moment he thought he might have a nervous breakdown.

_ What the fuck is this, Yumi? Since when does this shit happen? - Yumi, who got up to go towards Daichi, reaches out to him intending to calm him down.

_ Calm down, baby. - Daichi cringed at the sound of that word that no longer made any sense to come out of the girl's lips. What had once been a cause for happiness, now sounded like an insult, like a curse!

_ Calm me down? You know what? Fuck it all. - Moving away from Yumi's touch, Daichi took his coat from the bench in order to leave, which made Yumi extremely furious, she hated being ignored.

_ Don't turn your back on me, Sawamura. - said following the dark-haired, who tried to walk in a straight line, but was already seeing everything in high relief and could not move quickly enough without feeling dizzy and seeing black spots in his vision.

Yumi, who was annoyed that she was being ignored and that she was no longer the star that Daichi's world revolved around, grabbed the dark-haired by the wrist and poured over him words that would hammer in his mind for a long time.

_ You know what? Fuck this shit; I've only been with you all these years out of pure interest. Yeah, that's right, it was all because of your money, I never loved you, you idiot, I never liked you a bit. I don't know any more boring and plain person than you, even with all your money, know that you'll never be enough for someone, you really suck. - picking up her bag on the counter, taking out her belongings, Yumi throws the bag at Daichi and takes the arm of the real boyfriend, who apparently knew about the story, making mention of leaving there.

_ With everything you gave to me, this shitty bag doesn't make any fuck difference. - Yumi now... was smiling?

Why the fuck is she acting this way? How much longer did she claim to have kept a Good Samaritan character? Daichi didn't know, at the moment he just felt a ringing in his ears and felt his vision being invaded by more black dots.

Daichi knew that Yumi would tell all his friends that he was crazy, that he was a damn stalker, a psychopath. He knew she would say she was with him just for the money he had, but he also knew that in the next morning Yumi would be calling and asking to come back, it turns out that Daichi would never come back, ever again.  
The bartender was now calling out to the dark-haired with no success, trying to bring him back to reality, shaking him over and over again. Daichi was pale; he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. 

The dark-haired was perplexed; it had hit him hard, like when a car crashes into a pole. Yumi had thrown salt on his bleeding wound.

How can he be so dumb? How can he be so blind?

Dodging the bartender's touch, thanking quickly without even looking at the bartender's face, Daichi headed towards the exit door of the bar, with a curious audience watching him leave the room.

Often the dark-haired ignored his friends' warnings about Yumi's behavior, but deep down he knew but he just pretended not to see, he didn't want to see. He was so in love that he couldn't accept it, it was almost as if he preferred to live in the dark than to see the light and see the painful reality.

Even though he needed to beg for attention, affection and reciprocity, needing to please Yumi with expensive gifts so that she would remain interested, Daichi found himself caught in a spell in which the antidote was controversial.

The antidote was precisely the will to break free, but unfortunately Daichi was very emotionally dependent, worried about being enough for at least someone, since in his mind, it was almost impossible for anyone to fall in love with him, it was almost impossible to him to be loved.

It was complicated, many will question why Daichi needed to witness a betrayal and hear words so cruel to break the chains and drop everything behind, freeing himself from a clearly toxic relationship.

There is no concrete explanation, just the fact that, unfortunately, sometimes the heart wants what it wants we accept the love that we think we think we deserve.

[FLASHBACK OFF]


	3. SUGAWARA KOUSHI

[FLASHBACK ON]

Sugawara and Shinsou, despite some routine fights, got along very well and had been together officially for about two years.

Sugawara met Shinsou at the same bar where they were at the moment. The blonde, even though he was shy, offered Sugawara a drink and then asked him out.

During the first months, everything was flowers; there was not even a warning sign about what that relationship was going to become.

Over the months Shinsou became more absent and when he was present, he was always complaining about something done by Sugawara.

_ What the fuck, Sugawara? Can't do anything right? No wonder you can't pass the damn college exam. - Sometimes Sugawara would find himself in situations where Shinsou appeared to be a totally different person from the one who he had met.

One day, during one of his trips to the bar, Shinsou, who paid more attention to his friends than to his boyfriend, did something that Sugawara would never expect the blonde to do.

_ Who is this, Shinsou? - An elegant dark-haired guy and apparently older, asked the blonde who was the one next to him.

_ Oh, he’s just a friend. - Sugawara was extremely sad, they had been in a relationship for almost two years and for Shinsou he was just a friend? Unbelievable!

The platinum stood up visibly uncomfortable, with the crying stuck in his throat, leaving Shinsou behind talking to the stranger. Deep down Sugawara just wanted Shinsou to follow him, but the blonde didn't.

After crying in the bathroom for about an hour, Sugawara finally decided to go home, thinking that maybe that way his boyfriend would give him the attention he wanted, which he deserved.

In the past few months, the couple has been meeting infrequently due to Sugawara's busy routine, but the platinum always strives to spend time with his boyfriend.

As he left the bathroom, before he could lay his eyes on anything else, in front of him was his boyfriend. But, was he... Was he kissing the stranger from before?!

Sugawara just stood there watching the scene, couldn't think of anything to say, or an action to take. It seemed like an eternity for the platinum, but not even 10 seconds had passed when the boyfriend ended the kiss with the stranger.

Shinsou spotted Sugawara and then went towards him. As Shinsou advanced, Sugawara stepped back, he didn't want to hear a word from the blonde in front of him, he didn't want to hear his senseless excuses.

_ Suga, love, wait. – At that moment Sugawara wanted to hit Shinsou. How dare he call him love? How dare he call him love having recently called him a friend? How dare he speak that way to him after what he had done?

_ Love? You got to be kidding me, Shinsou we are over, have fun. - Pointing from the stranger to Shinsou, Sugawara left his last words.

_ You deserve each other! - But before he could leave the room, Shinsou, who was slightly altered by the drink and the situation, pulled the platinum hard by the wrist. That would surely leave a mark later.

_ Shit, let go of me. - Sugawara tried to break free while cursing until the ex-boyfriend's fifth generation.

_ What did you expect me to do, Sugawara? You were too absent, you know you were. Even though we live nearby, you were always busy, you never had a decent time for me, I was needy, you didn't pay attention to me, the culprit is not me and you know it well. - Sugawara just listened to the words in silence; Shinsou was trying to take the guilt off his own  
back?

_ Is it a joke or something? Just to know if it's to laugh. - Now the blonde was frowning, apparently he didn't like Sugawara's attitude, since he didn't see himself as the culprit of the situation.

_ There were just few times, I swear, and... I can change, I promise. - Sugawara couldn't believe it; his ears had bled with that statement. Had it been more than once? That was it?

"Wasn't I enough to keep him by my side?" - That thought consumed Sugawara inside in an inexplicable way.

_ You know what, Shinsou? It hurts me to think that I kept this relationship for so long even though I knew it was an extremely toxic relationship, but now that I found out that you were cheating on me... - With a pause and tears running down his face, Sugawara pointed a finger to Shinsou's chest.

_ I loved you so much, I loved you with every cell in my body; my heart missed the beat for you and only you. I still love you, but it's over, there's no way to question continuing after all this. I can't submit to this anymore, goodbye Shinsou, I sincerely hope, from the bottom of my heart and for your sake, that I never see your face again. People like you always want what they can't have, you should go back to your bunch of friends and tell them that I'm just your friend, because now is what at most I will be and honestly? I don't even know if I want to. - Sugawara left the place with a beautiful déjà vu. Shinsou didn't accompany him, but he never did, right? 

It rained a lot that night, it was like the skies felt Sugawara's internal sadness, the clouds would probably run out of water if it depended on the platinum's feelings, he was devastated, so devastated that he didn't even know how to react, he didn't know how to suffer, he didn't know how to feel... he didn't know feel. 

Stopping on the sidewalk and leaning against the stone wall of the bar, letting the tears run down his face, Sugawara felt something different on his back, he was unintentionally crumpling up a pamphlet.

"We are hiring".

Great irony, he needs a job and they need an employee, maybe even that bar being the scene of his worst love story, Sugawara would offer his services.

Plucking the pamphlet from the wall, Sugawara kept it in his pocket and then headed towards his residence. His tears were mixed with the rain, but at that moment Sugawara did not mind getting wet, he wanted to feel the water on his shoulders, he wanted to feel the weather all over him.

Sugawara envied the happiness that Shinsou would have away from him, envied the new hands that would travel the blonde's body. After all, the platinum's heart still belonged to a single person and that person was Shinsou.

Looking forward to the day when he would be released from this spell, Sugawara lay on his bed, falling asleep with a feeling of emptiness and insufficiency overflowing in his chest.

"Why can't I get anyone to stay?"

A second makes all the difference, the theory says. A millisecond different from what has already been experienced, transforms what would be the butterfly effect in which they got lost.

Would they have written it differently if they knew the result? 

Would they have written with other verses or other stanzas, with another norm or another different action so that they could live a fairy tale faithfully?

Sugawara preferred not to think about this effect, what could have happened, how things could have been different if written differently, because all the butterflies would have disappeared.

It wouldn't be the same story anymore, their story; without everything that happened, it would be like erasing the memory of everything they had, because even with a terrible ending, they had an incredible beginning.

Sugawara decided to stick to the initial memories and leave them in a perfect loop, not deleting the bad memories, after all they were part of his story, he just focused on the good memories, in order not to fill his heart with a dark ink.

In the end, Shinsou was the one who made the butterflies appear, not in time but in Sugawara. It was for him that these butterflies appeared, it was for him that they danced in his belly, he did not want that sensation to have come to an end.

But, the butterflies always come back, but this time they would go back to a different garden.

[FLASHBACK OFF] 


	4. SUGAWARA KOUSHI

For some reason that place had a heavy aura, it was as like it was a stage of disappointment for everyone who stepped there. Or, as if the place had a dense climate due to the motives of those who were there.

Even if they came to the place with good intentions, it was like the bar had a curse on it. For Sugawara, nothing good could enter that place, because when it left, it would become what it was in reality.

That was his thought until he met the dark-haired, Sugawara thought that only he had lost something in that place, but when he witnessed the dark-haired's fight with his ex girlfriend, he understood that he was not the only one.

"But, why did he keep going to the bar after what happened?"

The dark-haired always showed up around midnight, coincidentally with the start of Sugawara's shift. The platinum knew he was being watched, but he didn't know why.

Two months have passed since that the dark-haired fight with his ex-girlfriend, which Sugawara had witnessed, and unsuccessfully, tried to help. The platinum did not expect any initiative from the dark-haired, but deep down he wanted him to take some step.

With his dark locks a little big and sloppy compared to when Sugawara first saw him, the dark-haired started walking towards the bar.

He was handsome, he seemed to be really nice and unfortunately he was going through the same shit situation that Sugawara had gone through a while ago.

_ Oh, hi, may I have a drink, please? - The dark-haired was embarrassed, his cheeks were flushed. Such an attitude caught Sugawara off guard; he did not expect a direct contact with the one who was now in front of him.

_ Of course, sir...? - Recovering himself from the surprise, Sugawara went around the situation in order to ask, as if he wanted nothing, by the name of the curious dark-haired.

_ Oh, my name is Daichi, nice to meet you. - Sugawara smiles. Suddenly all the previous feeling of a dense aura, of a cursed place and the like, was gone. What did that dark-haired guy have to emanate such calm and reassuring energy?

_ I'm Sugawara, the pleasure is all mine. - Now they're both smiling and even if only at a certain point, in the case around them both, the energy of the place had changed.

Daichi, with his drink in hand and Sugawara, with their attention turned to the dark-haired, engaged in a long conversation about their experiences with that place.

_ And basically, that's how I started going to this bar every day since it happened. - Daichi had just unburdened about his love disappointment. Sugawara already knew a good part of the story, since he had witnessed all the critical moment that had occurred in the bar.

_ I don't know if you remember, but... I was there, I was already the bartender at that time, but I was new at the job. - Daichi was surprised by the information, he had started going to the bar every day for a reason, but when he saw the platinum, the reason changed, the reason was him, Sugawara.

_ I confess that I didn't know, but I'm glad that you work here. - Sugawara felt an interest coming from the dark-haired and then decided to tell him, his story with that place.

_ And that was it, apparently we are in the same boat, right? - Sugawara now had a drink for himself, he didn't usually drink at duty, but he found himself obliged to share that moment with the dark-haired.

With alcohol entering their bloodstream, both shared a tragic moment that had now become magical, they were again at the beginning of a new fairy tale, but this time it was natural and hopefully they would enjoy a different ultimate.

On one of his numerous visits to the bar during the platinum shift, Daichi had exchanged contact with him, turning from that day on, each other's favorite notification. 

Weeks passed and they started to look at each other differently. Daichi was not the only one who had developed an allergy towards people, Sugawara had also isolated himself and started pushing everything and everyone away, the difficulty in relating was mutual. 

For Daichi, talking to the platinum was like being in a treatment process, where Sugawara was his medicine, his source of daily serotonin, and for Sugawara, it was no different. 

Both the dark-haired and the platinum did not intend to fall in love again, not at the present moment, but between one drink and another at midnight, it was (un)expectedly what happened.  



	5. SAWAMURA DAICHI

After all this time, Daichi found himself falling in love again, he no longer frequented the bar with the intention of forgetting Yumi, and he went with the intention of eternalizing Sugawara. 

Daichi finally decided to take the first step after all these months that passed by. He decided to call Sugawara for a date after his shift. The platinum's shift ended at 3 am, but that was not a problem, since the intention was to take a short walk along the beach and watch the dawn.

Once after his shift ended, Sugawara changed his clothes and found Daichi waiting for him at the exit. Due to pure instinct, Sugawara pulled the dark-haired by the hands, guiding him towards the coast, while pointing at the landscape and the wind beat on his face, swaying his platinum locks.

While Daichi contemplated the privileged view he had of the Sugawara’s face in contrast to the sunrise, internally he envied the kiss that the wind gave across the length of the boy's face.

With the platinum still pulling him by the shore, Daichi stopped abruptly causing Sugawara to end up in his arms. With his heart now racing due to the proximity of their bodies and faces, the dark-haired ran his fingers over Sugawara's flushed cheek, without letting go of the contact between his hands.

The platinum touched his forehead to the Daichi’s and in a few seconds he felt the sweetness of his soft lips on his in a long peck. Smiling, Sugawara returned the dark-haired's peck, it was finally happening. Under the sunrise they had given their first kiss, the first of many.

Since Daichi used to leave around 6 am, the time when the bus start to move again, Sugawara ended up inviting the dark-haired to spend the rest of the morning at his residence, which was close to where they were.

Lying on the same bed, sharing the same blanket, Daichi watched the platinum sleep while trying to understand if the details of the boy had been carefully designed, because they were perfect.

Waking up Sugawara with a touch on his upturned nose, Daichi was hugged by the platinum, receiving a brief peck shortly thereafter. The dark-haired regretted having to go right after breakfast to resolve some outstanding issues, he wished he could stay longer.

Not wanting to let the dark-haired go without a proper farewell, Sugawara grabbed him by the wrist while looking at the floor in shame.

Upon realizing the platinum's intention, Daichi approached him leaving a peck on the top of his forehead. Making the little one look into his eyes, Daichi could get lost in the other’s eyes for countless hours.

Initially with a peck, Daichi joined his lips to Sugawara's, which soon turned into a slow kiss full of feelings and sharing of mutual sensations. Separating his lips from Daichi’s, 

Sugawara now smiled, it had been so long since he felt so happy that his heart even hurt.

_ See you tomorrow, yes? - Daichi was already anxious to see the platinum and they hadn't even said goodbye yet. Now the scars left by the world in his soul, closed little by little.

Perhaps the heart really wants what he wants, but this time Daichi was sure that his heart had found a permanent owner.  
  



	6. SAWAMURA AND SUGAWARA

During the week, Sugawara and Daichi had several meetings full of kisses and caresses, where they had the confirmation of the sign of the butterflies in the stomach.

Both have always had a kaleidoscopic mind. Mind full of beautiful images and colorful opinions about the world, where even if it showed in different ways, they never lost the essence of who they were.

Unfortunately, this characteristic was oppressed due to the disappointments they suffered, losing the ability to transmit all the inner beauty of their minds, and holding on to a hypnosis that reflected a colorless world.

They had sunk into the very vast sea of their love; becoming embittered people who did not want to die, but also did not want to continue living that way.

Around midnight the story was repeated for countless times.

The dark-haired returned to the well-known bar, intending to accumulate memories with Sugawara. He had not stopped attending the place even once; he was always present on every day that the platinum worked.

Together they built a house out of the mess and broken pieces of their hearts, promising to reward each other for all the tears shed by an old love that happily burned like a cigarette, promising each other better years, the best years.

After a month the story was still repeated. 

Daichi entered the place again, where he was lovingly received by Sugawara's amused glance.

_ What is it? - Daichi now had a roguish smile on his face and than he continues.

_ Can't I come to see my boyfriend? - With a silly smile, Sugawara pecks his boyfriend over the counter, going back to change and together go to the beach coast, where the first meeting takes place.

Nothing compared to the feeling they felt at the moment, nothing would be able to replace it, even if they tried.

They were completely in love and destined to plunge headlong into the abyss of the immensity of their souls, but this time they were absolutely certain that they were not doomed to fail another love story.


	7. SAWAMURA DAICHI

Fate can be perverse, playing with hearts sometimes, it is something very unpredictable and at the same time also predictable, it is confusing and difficult to define.

It is often believed that you are "destined" for something. But what is destiny? Do I really believe him?

Well, sometimes I prefer to think that this destiny thing does not exist, that I am perfectly capable of creating my own path, but sometimes I prefer to accept that something was predestined, out of pure accommodation.

The only thing I know is that there are loves that only pass through us, something literally fleeting, but that leave significant marks and scars, whether they are good or bad.

The passing love, even after leaving, remains in our thoughts, whether for a limited time or not. And, there are permanent loves, those that sometimes take time to show up, but when they appear... They appear without the intention of running away.

Yumi was one of my first passing loves, it was something that taught me a lot, but it brought me terrible marks that fortunately were covered by my newest love, Sugawara.

Today, I cannot be more grateful to know Yumi, since without her I would not have known who I believe to be the love of my life. Passing loves are necessary, even though they can sometimes hurt us completely.

These are not necessarily bad, it is not a rule that we love only once in life, or that we are loved and have a good relationship only once. Although my passing love has come to an unhappy end, this is not a rule. 

My relationship with Yumi, despite being extremely toxic, has provided me with many teachings for which I am grateful today.

Now I am fully capable of understanding what I must not repeat. I must not beg for attention, affection, reciprocity or love, if I need to do all this to keep the relationship going, it's time for me to question whether I really want this for myself.

Is it worth submitting to this type of situation? The answer to that question is always no. Everything is interconnected, everything happens for a reason and that is what I believe.

Now... believe fate? Who knows?

I don't really know why I always go back to that bar, maybe it's because it was where it all started and ironically where it all ended, it's like I want to catch a glimpse of what I experienced, but I'll never really know.

I lost count of how many times I went back to that place after Yumi and I broke up, how many times it wasn't my intention to show up there and still end up in the place, looking for the pieces of me that she broke and threw in the wind and that I could never recover.

Sometimes I think she kept that part as a souvenir to remember how it broke me; I already begged the heavens and the earth to be whole again since along with a piece of me the ability to forget it was also taken away.

Everything in that bar is full of memories, from the dark corner in the bathroom, the counter stool where we always sat, our music playing in the background that we always asked to put on still plays (I think it is a failed attempt to console anyone. take care of it), everything makes me think of her, us and the illusion I experienced.

I think the need to forget is great, but the desire to dream a little more is greater. I am no longer naive, I can see what really happened now, but who would want me? Who could love me? I am no longer enough as I once was, so even though it hurt and slowly killed me, I accepted that that was all I was going to have.

Thinking like that is sad, it shows that I really hit rock bottom, but I didn't expect a hand to pull me out, I didn't expect anyone to come and rescue me and show me that I didn't need any repairs, that I was enough and that he would be able to love again in addition to being loved.

Between midnight drinks, I didn't expect Sugawara.


	8. SUGAWARA KOUSHI

Sugawara was thoughtful; will I ever forgive him? 

Forgive him for everything I went through and for the insecurity that took root in my soul after that relationship? I can't tell, but...

If I think about it, I think I owe gratitude to Shinsou. Not for what we went through, I am in no way grateful for all that suffering, but I am grateful for the learning I learned from there.

That relationship was a source of toxicity, but if I hadn't lived what I lived, I wouldn't be who I am today and most of all I wouldn't have met Daichi.

Sometimes I wonder if there is such a thing as destiny, predestined things to happen. Was everything really planned? It is difficult to accept that someone is destined for some suffering, I never believed that.

I prefer to believe only that everything happens for a reason; that we should try to learn and reflect from everything, even from what makes us suffer.

Call it destiny, I work in the same place where I lived the best moments of my life and also the worst, since I think it's just a coincidence.

It is not easy to get out of an abusive relationship, with your psychological devastation and without having to rebuild yourself because you pushed away everyone who loved you because of the one who hurt you.

It is not easy to go out drinking every night in order to forget, when there is no way to maintain this habit.

Just that day the same establishment that was the stage of my love and my broken heart, was hiring. Some would find this a bad sign; others would see it as a divine sign, for me it was mere convenience: I needed a job and they needed an employee.

Ironically, this job was my salvation, it was the first step I took to get up and be what I am today. For longer than I can really count, I heard strangers complaining about life, cursing fate or lamenting that they missed the only chance to be happy, and now they were doomed to eternal sadness.

Working in such an environment made me strong again, but it came with a price: increased certainty that I didn't want to open up to someone again anytime soon.

Among all of them, only once, a man caught my attention. He always drank in silence, always with a crying face; always the same drink and apparently always suffered from the same music.

He reminded me of myself, not now but that broken me. It was the only conversation I really heard, that I wanted to have, it was the only one that made me want to love again.

I never believed in destiny or premeditated things, I never believed that something was meant to be or it was bound to happen, I never believed in soul mates, in the end it's just a coincidence and we want to see something more because we need that something more to live .

I never believed in any of this, until I met Daichi between a few drinks at midnight.

🥂🥂🥂

From bad things, sometimes good things arise and in the midst of internal chaos, two find themselves curing their old aversion to other people and end up entering into a relationship that they want to keep forever, then renewing, at one time or another, their midnight drink.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKFULNESS
> 
> First I would like to thank to Maria Eduarda Gussoni for helping me immensely with this project and would also like to thank everyone who supported me from the Haikyuu! fandom who read my story in Portuguese, my mother tongue, and encouraged me to translate it into English. This story is posted on twitter by the user @Asquisita (in Portuguese).
> 
> I apologize for any mistake; I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
